The present invention relates to a hard diskdrive mobile rack, and more particularly to such a hard diskdrive mobile rack, which has means to eliminate shocks.
Following fast development information industry and business, people may travel from place to place and use a computer to process data. Because a desk computer is of low mobility and a mobile computer (notebook computer) is expensive, people may use a hard diskdrive mobile rack for carrying data between different working places. Because safety and integrity of the internal data of a hard diskdrive has a great concern with the operation and data processing of the computer mainframe, vibration of the hard diskdrive must be kept eliminated. Conventional hard diskdrives are not equipped with shock absorbing means. A severe vibration may cause the internal data of the diskdrive to be damaged. Recently, there are known hard diskdrives with shock-absorbing means. However, the limited shock absorbing effect of the shock absorbing means cannot well protect these hard diskdrives against severe shocks.